Sea of Red
by HappyTreeFriend
Summary: Vegeta gets pissed off at the number of fics where the Sailor Senshi are stronger than DBZ characters and takes it out on them. If you don't like blood and gore, this isn't for you. Major overhaul as of April 29.
1. Vegeta Doesn't Like Some FanFictions

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM. DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. If I owned either series I'd be too busy swimming in my Olympic-size pool full of cash to write this.

A/N: The DBZ stuff is during the time between the defeat of Buu and the final episodes; the SM stuff is during the SuperS series.

"Hey dad!" called Trunks. "Check this out!"

"What?!"

"It's a web site called , apparently some people think some magical school girls are more powerful than the Z Soldiers."

Vegeta sat down and read a story. Trunks then showed him some Sailor Moon tapes of his sister's.

"Somebody's going to suffer!" shouted Vegeta while incinerating the TV. "Either those dumbass authors, or the miniskirt sluts for inspiring this crap!"

"Why don't you ask Mom to build a inter-dimensional travel machine?" suggested Trunks. "She was able to build a time machine, this shouldn't be much harder. Oh, and the authors are just human kids, so fighting them would probably put you to sleep. Oh, and being nice to her will greatly increase your chances of her doing this."

Vegeta went to find Bulma.

"Bulma."

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to build a machine so I can travel to the reality of Sailor Moon."

"Why? So you can kill them all?"

"Now why would I ever want to do that?"

"I have a few ideas why."

"So, will you do it?"

"Yes, but it may take a few months." A/N: WTF did she agree to this?

After four months of running calculations on the supercomputer, Bulma and Dr. Briefs began construction. During this time, Trunks googled all he could on the enemy. After two months the machine was ready.

Vegeta sat in the cockpit.

"It's already been programmed with the necessary data," said Bulma. "Just make sure the video screen is showing your desired destination and hit the biggest button on the control panel. It only has enough energy for two trips, so unless you find Washuu in the Tenchi Muyo dimension or something, you get a trip there and a trip back."

Vegeta activated the machine. He saw a bunch of swirly colors, akin to what someone overdosed on LSD might see, then his destination came into view. When the hatch opened, he was outside the Hikawa Shrine. _The brat told me this is where they like to hang out, _thought Vegeta. _I wonder if anyone's home._ Vegeta decided that the main entrance was too far away (two feet from directly in front of him), so he decided to make his own. All the main Senshi were there debating who the hottest N-Sync member was. That is until they were nearly blinded by the flash of light coming from the east wall. When their vision returned, they saw everyone's favorite spiky-haired badass stepping into the new doorway.

"Who are you?" asked Rei, obviously scared shitless. "Partially due to the insane amounts of evil power she was sensing from him."

"I am Vegeta, almighty prince of the Saiyans. You shits have annoyed me enough to convince my wife to build a transport to your reality. Which, by the way, is going to be very different very soon."

_His wife must be some amazing genius if what he says is true,_ thought Ami.

_What a dreamy hunk!_ thought Minako and Makoto. "Wait a second," said Makoto. "He's from that Dragonball Z anime my old boyfriend was crazy over." None of the Senshi had ever actually seen an episode of DBZ, including Makoto, and the only thing they really knew about it was from Sailor praising crossovers on .

"Hurry the hell up and transform into those lame excuses for warriors so I can pound you into pancakes!" yelled Vegeta.

"Pancakes?" said Usagi, suddenly paying attention. "Where? Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," said Rei. "There are no pancakes." Turning towards Vegeta, she then asked "How did you know we were the Sailor Senshi?"

"Lucky guess," said Vegeta with a smirk.

"Moon crisis, make up!" yelled Usagi, holding up her compact. Chibi-Usa did the same.

"Mercury crystal power, make up!"

"Mars crystal power, make up!"

"Jupiter crystal power, make up!"

"Venus crystal power, make up!"  
_  
Their combined ki is about one half Raditz's,_ thought Vegeta. Vegeta had already decided that SS1 was the proper balance of speed and energy use to most gruesomely kill them, and had done his own transformation while waiting for them to finish. A/N: Yes, I realize this is overkill. I didn't think Vegeta used certain signature attacks in normal mode.

"I am the pretty–" began Moon.

"Yeah, yeah, in the name of the moon, you will punish me," interrupted Vegeta. "Shut up and fight!"

Jupiter was about to try a flying roundhouse, but Vegeta's kick came first, sending her flying through several trees. She was screaming all the way until she hit the first tree and blacked out, and was barely alive when she landed. In the next 0.01 seconds his fist went through Venus' chest and out the back. _The brat told me they had self-healing abilities above those of normal humans, _thought Vegeta. _I can't sense the blond's ki, which means they aren't powerful enough to bring them back from those kind of wounds._

"Mars Flame Sniper!" shouted you-know-who. Vegeta easily sidestepped it while punching Mercury in the side of the head, transferring the kinetic energy of his fist to her skull, much like that thing with the metal balls on the string. This caused it to explode, showering everyone with blood, bone and brains. Vegeta then proceeded to shatter Mars' ribs over his right kneecap, chunks of rib driving themselves into her heart and lungs. No amount of doctors would be able to save her.

Vegeta didn't care about the blood that was covering his clothes. He would make his wife wash them when he got back.  
_  
They're going to need help! _ Pluto was watching the ensuing carnage from her post at the gates of time and set to work gathering the Outer Senshi from whatever time they were last seen. Including Saturn. Pluto knew they needed her power in order to have a hope in hell.

To be continued...


	2. More Violent Destruction

Disclaimer: I bet the chances of you getting sued are probably pretty low if you forget to include one. But anyway, if you still think I own any anime franchises, seek psychiatric help. I don't see a need to include one of these in every chapter, I just wanted to say something at the top.

Sailor Chibi Moon started praying to Pegasus. Vegeta turned around and began to raise his ki.

"Twinkle Yell!"

"FINAL FLASH!" The beam fired from his outstretched hands, and reduced Uranus and a certain rose thrown by guess-who to their component atoms as she stepped out of the time portal that had unfortunately, for Uranus, opened between Vegeta and Sailor Moon. The remaining Outer Senshi stepped out of the portal which had been opened by Pluto from the other side, wondering what had happened to their butch comrade.

Vegeta turned and saw a man dressed in a tuxedo.

"A rose!?" questioned Vegeta. "What the hell kind of fruity attack is that!?" He was laughing hysterically at the ridiculousness of it when Tuxedo Kamen started his speech.

"You have no right to–URK!" Vegeta karate chopped straight through Tuxedo Kamen's throat, and his headless body fell to the ground in a puddle of blood. Vegeta was looking quite satisfied for ending Tuxedo Kamen's speech prematurely.

"TUXEDO KAMEN!" cried Moon, mourning the loss of her boyfriend.

"What are you crying for?" asked Vegeta. "In a few seconds you'll be spending eternity with the fool."

"MEOOOOW!" Luna jumped from a tree onto Vegeta's face. Vegeta tore the cat off his face, threw her in the air, and juggled her with a Renzouku Energy Dan, until he was confident there was nothing left. He noticed two other cats nearby, and did the same thing with them, wishing he hadn't already punched that hole through Sailor Venus' vital organs, so she could witness her pet's fate. He was slightly happier about the extra psychological damage done to the pink-haired one, as if any shrink would be able to fix her if she survived. A/N: If only one Senshi was killed in this fic, it would be her. He then wiped the blood from the scratches off his face with his sleeve.

Vegeta turned and started to head towards where Jupiter had landed.

"Where are you going?" asked Moon.

"The brunette's still alive," said Vegeta. "I'm going to correct that mistake."

"NOOOO!!" cried the remaining Senshi. "We have to save her!"

"HA! You idiots don't have a hope of saving yourselves! Much less someone else!"

All the conscious Senshi moved between him and Jupiter. Vegeta's battle aura flared up, knocking them out of his way. After that was over with he came to the unconscious Jupiter and placed his hand on her abdomen. He blew a huge hole through her with a ki blast, and returned to where the fight was taking place.

Saturn thinking she could catch Vegeta off guard, swung her glaive at him. Vegeta zanzoukened and appeared behind her, and delivered a roundhouse to her head, removing one third of her skull.

"Heal that wound," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Deep Submerge!" yelled Neptune, sending a giant wave towards Vegeta. Vegeta simply used his ki to push the wave to Chibi Moon, knocking her out for a few moments. The next thing Neptune knew, Vegeta was punching her. She promptly puked out a gallon of blood, and fell to ground. Vegeta went to make sure that she was dead.  
_  
_"Dead scream," whispered Pluto. Vegeta was about to deliver a deathblow to Neptune when he noticed the pink energy ball heading for him. He smacked it out of the way and it flew towards Juuban High only breaking a few windows upon detonation. _Pathetic._ After that was over with, he smashed his hand through Neptune's skull.

Vegeta figured getting rid of Pluto would be a good idea right now. He zanzoukened behind her, grabbing her arms and pushing his feet against her back. After her arms came out with the sound of snapping bone, Vegeta started beating her to death with them, assisted by the massive quantities of blood that were escaping from her shoulders, which was assisted by her elevated heart rate.

Before Sailor Moon could blink, Vegeta was in the air, focusing his ki into his palm.

"Try my Super Vegeta BIG BANG ATTACK!" Moon was running like hell when she tripped over a rock. The blue-white energy ball didn't score a direct hit, but landed close enough to vaporize her in the explosion. A/N: You didn't really think I'd let her avoid her fate, did you?

"Your suffering will be legendary," Vegeta taunted the last remaining Senshi who was just waking up from the redirected Deep Submerge. Vegeta proceeded to slowly break all of her bones one-by-one. He continued until she died of internal bleeding.

Now that he had finished up here, Vegeta climbed into the machine that brought him here and hit the big button. After the same ride through the psychedelic tunnel he arrived at the back yard of the Capsule Corporation.

"So dad, how was it?" greeted Trunks.

"Boring," answered Vegeta.

"So you're back," said Bulma, when she came out the back door.

"Yes," replied Vegeta. "Woman you have some laundry to do!"

"I'm not your servant!"

The argument went on for 15 minutes, because their throats were too sore to scream after that.

The End


End file.
